My Princess
by Diera
Summary: /Siwon selalu menganggap Kyuhyun adalah tuan putrinya, walaupun Kyuhyun mati-matian menolak./ Summary nggak nyambung. Warning : OOC, SLASH. WonKyu! DLDR.


"Hyuuuung~"

Kyuhyun merengek manja pada Leeteuk saat kakak tertuanya itu ‒secara paksa‒ mengambil PSP miliknya dan menyembunyikannya di balik punggungnya dengan tujuan agar Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengambil benda elektronik itu lagi.

"Hyuuuuung," rengek Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini disertai dengan pipi yang menggembung dan wajah cemberut yang secara otomatis membuat wajahnya beratus-ratus kali lipat lebih imut. "Kembalikan, hyung~"

Leeteuk menggeleng pelan. "Tidak Kyu. Walaupun ini hari libur, kau tetap harus mandi! Lihat badanmu bau begitu."

"Tapi kenapa hyung membolehkan Donghae-hyung tidur sampai siang?" protes Kyuhyun, sedikit menyindir Donghae yang saat itu baru saja bangun dan sedang berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum.

Merasa disindir, Donghae membalas, "oi, aku tidur sampai siang karena semalam aku begadang mengerjakan tugas!"

Kyuhyun tetap cemberut, tampaknya tidak peduli akan alasan Donghae. Yang jelas, dia telah mendapatkan perlakuan tidak adil oleh Leeteuk, kakak tertua sekaligus penanggung jawab keluarga ini karena orang tua mereka mengurus perusahaan di London.

"Teuki-hyung tidak adil! Aku mau main PSP!"

Donghae memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan bantal sekembalinya dia dari dapur. Kyuhyun menatap Donghae penuh kebencian ketika hyung keduanya itu malah tertawa melihat ekspresinya. Sedangkan Leeteuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia sudah hafal, Kyuhyun akan ngambek jika Donghae mulai menggodanya.

Kyuhyun mendorong-dorong tubuh Donghae menjauhi dirinya. "Uuh, sana pergi jauh-jauh! Dasar hyung fishy jelek dan bau!"

"Memangnya kau tidak bau, Baby Kyu?" ejek Donghae.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan Baby Kyu! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, hyung!"

"Ya! Kalian berhenti bertengkar sekarang juga!" Suara Leeteuk menggelegar, menghentikan pertengkaran rutin antara Donghae-Kyuhyun yang selalu terjadi setiap hari. Donghae masih terkikik pelan saat melihat wajah cemberut Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, cepat mandi. Tidak ada toleransi," ucap Leeteuk. "Dan kau Donghae, kau juga harus mandi sekarang. Setelah itu, kalian boleh melakukan apapun. Arraseo?"

"Arraseo, umma!" ucap Donghae keras, sebelum dia tertawa dan berlari menghindari Leeteuk yang sudah sangat ingin melempar bantal ke Donghae.

"Kyunnie, ayo cepat mandi!" perintahnya pada Kyuhyun yang masih saja duduk di sofa dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Arraseo, arraseo."

Dengan perginya Kyuhyun ke kamar mandi, juga mengakhiri kehebohan keluarga Park yang terjadi di hari Minggu menjelang siang itu. Leeteuk menghela napas. Kesabarannya benar-benar diuji saat menghadapi kedua adiknya yang ‒entah kenapa‒ tidak pernah bersikap dewasa.

Ooo00ooO

**~ My Princess ~**

**Di  
><strong>

**Warning : SLASH, OOC, gaje, dan sangat jelek.**

**Pair : Wonkyu, Brothership LeeKyu & HaeKyu.**

**Note : Saya mengubah marga Donghae dan Kyuhyun menjadi 'Park' di fic ini.**

**:)**

Ooo00ooO

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah masih ditekuk. Padahal kemarin dia sudah menyusun rencana dengan sangat baik, yaitu menghabiskan hari dengan diam di rumah bersama berbagai konsol game tersayangnya. Tanpa gangguan dari siapapun, tentu saja.

Awalnya dia mengira rencananya akan berjalan baik mengingat Donghae, pengganggu nomor satu, ternyata mendapat banyak tugas dari Seonsaengnim di sekolah mereka karena Donghae sudah menjadi murid kelas tiga dan akan menghadapi ujian. Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk bersorak gembira saat sore kemarin Donghae pulang dan menceritakan semuanya dengan lesu pada Leeteuk dan dirinya.

Tapi semuanya berakhir, dengan Leeteuk yang mengambil paksa PSP-nya dan menyuruhnya mandi. Padahal tadi Kyuhyun sudah hampir menamatkan game yang sudah seminggu ini terus dimainkannya. Kyuhyun yakin sekarang ada layar hitam bertuliskan kata 'game over' besar di tengahnya karena Kyuhyun belum sempat mem-pause game-nya saat diambil oleh Leeteuk.

_Che, tahu begini lebih baik aku menginap di rumah Henry saja, _batin Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kyu, ada temanmu datang!"

Suara Leeteuk terdengar dari arah pintu. Kyuhyun dengan malas menaruh handuknya sembarangan dan melangkah menuju ruang tengah dengan kaus putih dan celana pendek warna cokelat miliknya. Biarlah, mungkin yang datang hanya Henry Lau, sahabatnya yang merupakan pindahan dari China.

Sayangnya, tebakan Kyuhyun meleset kali ini. Langkahnya terhenti saat iris matanya menangkap sosok lelaki tinggi, tampan, atletis, dan berlesung pipit sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan hangat yang selalu bisa membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar. Tahu begini, tadi dia mengganti bajunya dulu.

"Hai, Kyu," sapa namja itu ramah. Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk. Laki-laki itu adalah Choi Siwon, kapten basket dan siswa paling populer di sekolah Kyuhyun, yang sejak dua minggu yang lalu berstatus sebagai namjachingu dari Park Kyuhyun. Siwon satu angkatan dengan Donghae, sedangkan Kyuhyun adalah juniornya, masih kelas satu.

"Oh, ada kau Siwon?" Donghae tiba-tiba muncul dari kamarnya. "Mau bertemu Kyuhyun? Wah, sudah kangen dengan adikku ya?"

Kyuhyun menyikut lengan Donghae yang seenaknya bicara. "Hae-hyung jelek!"

"Wae? Salahku apa?" tanya Donghae sambil memasang wajah sok polosnya. "Oh, aku mengganggu ya? Ayo Teuki-hyung, kita tidak boleh mengganggu mereka. Simba, jangan macam-macam ya!"

Siwon tertawa pelan sambil mengangguk pada Donghae yang memanggilnya dengan nama ejekannya di sekolah. Donghae balas mengangguk, lalu menyeret Leeteuk ‒yang memasang wajah bingung karena diseret Donghae‒ entah kemana.

"H- Hyung kenapa ke sini?" tanya Kyuhyun agak gugup. Pipinya yang putih pucat sekarang memerah, membuat Siwon gemas dan mencubit pipinya. "Aduh, sakit hyuuung~"

"Mian, habisnya kau imut sih," ucap Siwon sambil mengelus pipi Kyuhyun. "Hmm... Aku kangen pada tuan putriku yang manis ini."

Kyuhyun memukul lengan Siwon. "Aku bukan tuan putri!"

"Andwae, kau tetap tuan putri untukku," ucap Siwon keras kepala. Kedua tangannya menarik Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku kangen padamu, Kyu."

"Kita 'kan baru saja bertemu kemarin," ucap Kyuhyun agak sinis, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada senang pada suaranya karena dipeluk Siwon.

Siwon tidak membalas perkataan Kyuhyun. Namja itu lebih memilih menghirup wangi rambut hitam Kyuhyun yang masih basah. Wangi Kyuhyun benar-benar bisa membuatnya tenang, sekaligus membuatnya lupa diri.

"Hyung." Kyuhyun berusaha mendorong dada Siwon. "Kita ke kamarku saja, ya? Tidak enak kalau dilihat Teuki-hyung dan Hae-hyung."

Siwon mengangguk. Dia membiarkan saja Kyuhyun menarik tangannya karena dia tidak tahu letak kamar Kyuhyun dimana. Kyuhyun berhenti di depan pintu kayu berwarna cokelat bertuliskan nama 'Kyuhyun', yang bersebelahan dengan pintu bertuliskan 'Donghae'.

"Ayo masuk hyung." Kyuhyun menarik Siwon masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang dindingnya dicat biru terang. Kamar itu terlihat cukup luas dan cukup bersih. Siwon bisa melihat rak besar berisi buku-buku di salah satu dinding. Satu buah televisi ditaruh di atas rak yang sedikit lebih kecil dari rak buku tadi. Di rak itu juga semua konsol dan kaset game milik Kyuhyun disimpan. Secara keseluruhan, kamar itu cukup simpel dengan tidak banyak perabotan di dalamnya.

Kyuhyun duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, menunggu Siwon yang tengah mengamati isi kamarnya sebelum namja itu ikut duduk di sampingnya. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat, mungkin bingung mau membicarakan apa.

"Kamarmu cukup rapi," komentar Siwon pendek.

"Gomawo hyung."

Hening lagi.

"Err‒ aku jadi merasa tidak enak pada Leeteuk-hyung karena masuk ke dalam kamarmu." Siwon kembali bicara.

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya dengan lucu. "Kenapa hyung? Siwon-hyung 'kan namjachinguku. Henry juga sering kok main ke kamarku."

_Justru karena aku namjachingumu, Kyu,_ batin Siwon. _Bisa-bisa Leeteuk-hyung menghabisiku kalau aku lepas kendali._

"Eh, siapa itu Henry?" tanya Siwon, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan agar otaknya tidak memikirkan hal-hal 'lain' yang bisa dilakukannya pada Kyuhyun. Hei, walaupun rajin ke gereja, Siwon tetap saja laki-laki sehat yang bisa memikirkan hal-hal 'lain'.

Kyuhyun nyengir gembira. "Dia sahabatku, hyung! Sebenarnya dia orang China, tapi dia pindah ke Korea bersama kakaknya, Zhou Mi-hyung. Henry baik sekali lho hyung. Dia suka menemaniku pergi ke game center atau membeli kaset game baru. Zhou Mi-hyung juga baik. Dia sering mentraktirku makan. Pokoknya kau harus kenal dengan mereka hyung!"

Siwon tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang bercerita dengan semangat seperti anak kecil dan membuatnya semakin manis. Siwon sedikit banyak merasa beruntung berhasil memiliki Kyuhyun, karena anak itu merupakan incaran banyak namja di sekolah sejak hari pertama masuk sekolah. Wajahnya yang cukup imut dan tingkahnya yang polos, membuat semua seme jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi begitu-begitu, otak Kyuhyun juga jangan diremehkan. Dia berhasil memenangkan olimpiade matematika dan mengikuti kelas akselerasi saat SMP. Tidak heran di usianya yang masih muda, Kyuhyun sudah masuk ke SMA.

"Hyung? Hyung dengar ceritaku tidak sih?" Wajah cemberut Kyuhyun kembali menarik Siwon dari pikirannya. "Huuh, ternyata hyung sama saja dengan Teuki-hyung dan Hae-hyung. Sama-sama membuatku kesal!"

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun berbaring menyamping di atas kasurnya dan menarik selimut sampai mentupi kepalanya. Semua orang hari ini benar-benar membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Kyuhyun benar-benar menyesali keputusannya untuk tidak menginap di rumah Henry. Kalau dia ada di sana pasti sekarang dia sedang battle game dengan Henry, dan ditemani Zhou Mi-hyung yang lucu dan sangat memanjakannya.

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan lengannya digoyangkan pelan oleh Siwon, tapi dia tetap tidak mau membuka selimutnya. Biar saja, Siwon-hyung harus tahu kalau Kyuhyun tidak suka diacuhkan.

"Kyu, maafkan hyung ya?"

Kyuhyun tetap tidak bergeming.

"Kyu, ayolah. Hyung 'kan sudah minta maaf." Siwon belum menyerah, tapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

"Kyu..."

"Siwon-hyung menyebalkan!"

Siwon menghela napas. Perlahan, dia ikut tidur di samping Kyuhyun, lalu memeluknya dari samping. "Tuan putri jangan marah, ne?"

"Aku bukan tuan putri!"

Siwon tertawa. Ada rasa hangat yang menjalar ke hatinya saat dia memeluk Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa, Siwon juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas, Siwon selalu merasa seluruh hatinya lengkap jika dia sudah bersama Kyuhyun.

Siwon mulai bernyanyi di dekat telinga Kyuhyun yang masih tertutupi oleh selimut. Lagu You And Me milik Super Junior M mengalun indah dari bibirnya. Siwon dengan fasih mengucapkan setiap liriknya walaupun lagu itu dalam bahasa mandarin. Bahasa bukan masalah besar bagi Siwon, mengingat dia sangat suka belajar bahasa asing.

Kyuhyun perlahan mau membuka selimutnya dan membalik badannya, berhadapan dengan Siwon. Bola matanya yang berwarna hitam memandang Siwon dengan takjub, sebelum mata itu terpejam karena menikmati lagu yang dibawakan Siwon. Seulas senyum nampak di bibir merah muda tipisnya.

Setelah lagu itu selesai, Siwon mengacak rambut Kyuhyun perlahan. "Sudah tidak marah lagi?" tanyanya lembut.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, sedikit merasa malu karena dia telah bersikap kekanak-kanakan di depan Siwon. "Maafkan aku, hyung."

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Siwon. "Tetap saja kelakuanku tadi membuatku merasa seperti orang bodoh."

Siwon mengangkat kepala Kyuhyun supaya namja penggila game itu melihatnya. Sedikit demi sedikit, Siwon mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka berdua. Kyuhyun yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, kembali memejamkan matanya, menunggu Siwon menciumnya.

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang saat bibir Siwon menyentuh bibirnya. Ciuman itu begitu lembut, tanpa ada paksaan dari Siwon. Ciuman itu berakhir saat Siwon menarik bibirnya. Singkat.

Kyuhyun memegang bibirnya dengan rasa tidak percaya. Siwon menciumnya! Menciumnya! Itu adalah ciuman pertama bagi Kyuhyun ‒lupakan ciuman Leeteuk dan Donghae karena mereka adalah kakak-kakak Kyuhyun‒ dan yang menciumnya adalah Siwon!"

"Maaf aku menciummu begitu saja, Kyu," ucap Siwon salah tingkah. "Aku..."

"Choi Siwon!"

Siwon dan Kyuhyun dengan kaget melihat ke arah pintu kamar Kyuhyun, dan melihat sesosok Park Jungsoo yang akrab disapa Leeteuk, sedang berdiri di ambang pintu bersama Park Donghae, yang hanya bisa nyengir.

"Err- maafkan aku, Leeteuk-hyung. Ak- Aku tidak bermaksud. Sungguh. Ak- Aku hanya..."

"Sudahlah, hyung," ucap Donghae santai, memotong perkataan Siwon. "Baby Kyunnie kita sudah besar sekarang. Wajar kalau dia berciuman dengan pacarnya. Lagipula aku kenal Siwon, kok. Dia tipe namja yang rutin pergi ke gereja. Jadi aku yakin dia tidak akan melakukan macam-macam pada Kyuhyun lebih dari ciuman."

"Tapi, Hae..." protes Leeteuk.

"Hyung juga pasti sering ciuman dengan Kangin-hyung 'kan?" tebak Donghae, yang sukses membuat wajah Leeteuk merah padam karena malu.

"Kenapa jadi bawa-bawa Kangin?"

"Oh sudahlah, hyung. Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini. Tidak baik mengganggu orang pacaran." Donghae kembali menyeret Leeteuk meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menunduk malu. Dia sama sekali tidak berani menatap Siwon. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan pipinya panas kali ini. _Sial, kenapa aku harus seperti yeojya?_

"Kyu."

Kyuhyun menghela napas, lalu menatap Siwon. Namja itu mengelus pipinya pelan. Perlahan, dia memeluk Kyuhyun. "Maafkan aku Kyu. Harusnya aku tidak menciummu tadi. Kau pasti kaget sekarang."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku senang kok hyung. Karena... Karena... Ka- karena hyung yang merebut ciuman pertamaku."

Siwon mendorong Kyuhyun, membuat matanya kembali menatap ke dalam bola mata hitam milik Kyuhyun. "Jeongmal? Aku yang pertama?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk malu-malu. "Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, hyung! Aku malu!"

Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun lagi. "Kau ini benar-benar imut Kyu. Aku bingung kenapa kau itu manis sekali."

"Gombal."

Siwon tertawa. "Terima kasih, nae princess."

"Hyung, aku bukan tuan putri!"

Ooo00ooO

END

Ooo00ooO

Saya tahu ini sangat abal sekali sampai-sampai membuat para readers sekalian ingin muntah. =_=

Err... rasanya gak sopan ya kalo belum ngenalin diri. Annyeong, saya Di. Yap, hanya Di. Mudah bukan? :) Saya adalah seorang penggemar semua pairing asalkan Kyuhyun menjadi uke. Apa saja. Entah itu MiXian, Wonkyu, Minkyu, pokoknya Kyuhyun adalah uke.

Ini adalah fic pertama saya. Semoga tidak jelek-jelek amat ya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. :)

- Di -


End file.
